1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information.
2. Related Art
The increasing functionality and popularity of electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, has resulted in demand for significantly higher data rates. For example, many software applications that execute on these electronic devices provide rich user experiences by receiving and transmitting large amounts of information with other electronic devices.
Many electronic devices are capable of communicating information using a variety of communication protocols, such as: Long Term Evolution or LTE (e.g., LTE 4G or LTE Advanced from the 3rd Generation Partnership Project in Asia, Europe and North America), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Wi-Fi (and, more generally, a communication protocol compatible with one or more of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11), Bluetooth™ (from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), etc. However, these electronic devices may not be able of communicating using different communication protocols at the same time.
As a consequence, many electronic devices routinely transition or switch from one communication protocol to another, and then back. However, these transitions can be time-consuming, which is frustrating for users of the electronic devices, and thus can adversely impact sales and customer retention.